


Communication is Key

by Wafflesaventure



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fluff, Fuckbuddies, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Miscommunication, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wafflesaventure/pseuds/Wafflesaventure
Summary: Norway finally hears what he's dreaded. Denmark has no romantic interest in him anymore. Yeah it's been centuries since they've been together. But it still stings. Finally he can officially ignore his hope. Maybe a fuck buddy could help him forget.But what if what he heard wasn't the truth? Maybe it was out of context? There seems to be some misinterpretation and miscommunication...





	1. Times Change

"Prussia if you throw one more banana peel at me, I'm going to shove you off the bridge," America's eyebrows furrowed in concentration, gripping the remote tighter. Prussia laughed in response, not even looking away from the screen. Denmark nudged the American over as he leaned forward. "Don't push- it's cheating!" Before Denmark could respond, a quiet voice cut in, "Danmark, you guys are waking Peter. Sweden won't be happy..." Said Dane paused the game of Mario cart to look back at the fourth who had come from upstairs. "Right. Sorry Nore, we'll do something else." Nodding, Norway stepped back into the hallway and headed to the kitchen.

The other two tried not to whine as Denmark shut off the console. "Prussia, get us some more beer from the kitchen," America said, leaning back into the couch and relaxing. Prussia scoffed, but got up. Knowing damn well it was his turn to do it. He entered the kitchen, pausing when he saw Norway sitting on the floor with his back to him. "You're a pretty girl, huh? Getting chubby, but I know you love the midnight snacks so here you go," Norway was whispering to a plump, grey tortoiseshell cat. Petting her back softly and setting tuna down. "How sweet, didn't know you were a cat person," Prussia snickered, causing Norway to jump a bit. Mumbling, "Don't sneak up on us. Kjære is easily spooked." Norway stood and brushed his pants off, sending the albino a slight glare. Prussia just laughed and opened the fridge, "Your cat's name is sweetheart? Who knew you were such a softie." The other just rolled his eyes, resting his elbows on the counter and leaning forward as he sipped from his cup. Prussia got out a six-pack of beer, but didn't leave yet.

Instead, he bit his lip and glanced at Norway's lean build. Smirking a bit, he looked into his indigo eyes. "So, are you and Denmark together, or is that a rumour?" Norway coughed a bit and frowned, "No. We... We aren't interested in each other that way."  
"But you guys live together?"  
"As friends. It's easier to socialize when you don't live alone," Nore responded. Prussia was going to add something more, but was cut off by hearing America call for him. Then America being told to hush. Putting his glass in the sink and scooping up Kjære, Nore went to leave. "You're not together. So I can easily say you have my number. If you ever want to you know," Prussia picked up the beer again and headed out as well. Flushing, the Norwegian shook his head, "Don't plan on it." No other words were exchanged between the two.

Plopping down on the couch, Prussia set the beers down. "Damn what took so long?" Denmark asked, taking a beer. "Yeah, you took foreveeer," America huffed. "I was just trying to work some of my sexy charm, if that's alright with you Dan? From what I hear, you and Lukas aren't fucking, soo.." Prussia took a sip. Denmark spit up a bit of his drink, "Okay, okay. First of all, don't use his name unless you're close to him like I am. And second of all no we aren't fucking, haven't even been romantically interested since- well you know I don't like that part of history. So, uh, sure. As long as you don't make it awkward then fuck around with whoever you want." America laughed, "I didn't know he was your type Prussia. The mysterious one."

"What!? Everyone's my type. Except a loser like you!"  
"Guys, stop it. We're all very handsome here. Also, America you're wrong. Nore isn't that mysterious once you start hanging out. He's quite nice. Just really shy, you got that Prussia?"  
Prussia nodded, "I seem to be rejected. But maybe we'll see."  
"But if either of you get your feelings hurt, like, you hurt him or he hurts you, I'll have to fight you both," Denmark laughed. "Lukas is my best friend, no offence but above you guys- not that I don't care about you all! I just need to protect my best bud from my... Other best buds...?"  
"Woooooooooow okaaaaaaaaay," America huffed.  
"No one draws out "wow okay", quite like a white American man being told the truth," Prussia laughed.  
"Hey-"

Lukas stopped listening in on their conversation at that point, frowning a bit. Biting his lip and hurrying back upstairs with the cat following after him. He knew it was foolish to still think of the Dane how they once were. They were just teens back then. Young nations, but Norway still thought their love was real. Until he was lost as a war trophy. Things weren't the same when he earned his independence either, but he still held hope that someday it would.

Sighing, he laid down and stroked Kjære's back. He knew he shouldn't feel hurt by how quickly Denmark rejected any implication of a relationship. But he now knew his real thoughts, so maybe it was time to move on. Closing his eyes, he drifted off. Deciding to 'move on' officially when he woke up.

***

It wasn't until about three in the morning that the rowdy two nations left, finally letting Denmark go upstairs to bed. He was walking down the hall before he stopped at Lukas' door. It was still cracked open, and he had forgotten to shut off his lamp.  Mathias stepped in, keeping quiet. He paused by Lukas' bed, looking over him and the cat. Smiling softly he brushed back some of the others' hair, causing him to shift and hum a bit. Withdrawing his hand, Mathias smiled more and pulled the blanket up to cover Lukas. Before he frowned.

His eyebrows furrowed as he thought about what him and the boys were talking about. Yeah him and Lukas weren't together anymore. Not for centuries. But he still had feelings that he yearned to act on. But after he lost Lukas and his land to Sweden, he was sure the others feelings had died. Hell, things were even awkward for a few decades after his independence. Of course Mathias is happy they're still such good friends and back to living near each other. Yes he's content, but it still stings. With a sigh he kissed Lukas on the forehead and turned off his lamp, finally leaving the room without waking the Norwegian.

With a yawn he entered his own room, falling onto the bed and almost immediately passed out. 

***

The next morning, Mathias groaned as he and his bed were jumped on by a hyperactive child. "Uncle Den! You said you'd take me to the meeting with you today- but you have to wake up first!" Sealand got down from hid jumping to shake him. "Sweden already left, so you have to take me! I am a country." Mathias groaned more, "I'm up! I'm up! Now get off." He sat up and nudged the micronation away. "Go bother Norway while I dress. Then I'll start breakfast."

"Uncle Nore already started breakfast but okay. You should shower too smelly," Peter got up and ran downstairs. Mathias sniffed his armpit and grimaced, "Wow that's strong..." He got up and got ready for the shower. He never took very long showers, so after about ten minutes he was done. Coming downstairs, he sat at the table as Lukas wiped Peter's face with a wet cloth.

"I can do it myself-" Peter complained.  
"Then why haven't you?" Lukas raised an eyebrow, pulling back as he finished. The boy just huffed and crossed his arms while Lukas passed Mathias some toast. "Hurry before we're late."  
The Dane nodded, hurrying to eat the overly buttered toast. Mathias glanced at kiss who was on his phone. Lukas wasn't usually on his phone at the table, more often seen reading or zoning out. The Dane was was even more surprised when he saw the man blush a bit.

"What are ya up to over there Lu?" He asked.  
"Nothing... Just talking to a friend.." He flushed more and put the phone away as he stood. "Ready? Sweden and Finland are waiting for us." Peter nodded quickly, grabbing his hat.  
"Yeah," Mathias pulled on his shoes and grabbed the keys.   
"We have to stop at the store first," Lukas said.  
"Can't it wait till after?" Mathias asked as they got in the car.  
"Buckle your seatbelt Peter. And no, I have plans after."  
"Alright, alright," Mathias pulled into the nearest convenience store.

Lukas was in and out quickly, putting his paper bag into his briefcase. "What did you get?" Mathias pulled out driving quickly so they weren't late. "None of your business Dane. I'll be home late tonight, but remember to stay quiet if you have friends over. Sweden is very stressed right now and Finland will be over too."

"You know you can tell me right?" Mathias chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. "I know. I just don't want to," Lukas hummed, sending him a small smirk.

***

Lukas couldn't help but check his phone whenever it went off during the meeting. It wasn't as if anyone noticed considering the arguing and chaos. He checked his notifications, seeing another snap from a certain albino. Lukas glanced around to make sure no one actually was looking before he opened it. His face immediately heated up at the picture of the Prussian's torso and down in nothing but black boxer briefs, palming a very prominent bulge. Of course with the caption "How much longer? I'm waiting ;))))".

The Norwegian scoffed and checked the time. Then sent a text.

N: thirty minutes. Don't be getting blue balls, I still have to prep.

P: I'm not! Just hope you're not getting too hot and bothered with these hot pics I be sending

N: Hush. I'm perfectly fine

P: haha, room 403. Don't forget!

N: I won't, I will be there soon.

N: I can't wait

P: :D I'm flattered!

Lukas rolled his eyes and left him on read.   
"Who has you all red?" Iceland asked from next to him. "Is it Denmark?"  
"No Emil," he rolled his eyes. "Just a friend."  
"Yeah, that lie works everytime. Are you going on a date or something?" Emil raised an eyebrow. "Er, it's something like that... I won't be home until late though.." Lukas flushed again. Never good with embarrassment.  
"Ew, it's a bootycall?" The Icelander made a face. "I'm allowed to have those," Lukas huffed. "As if you aren't constantly in bed with the Asian boy."

Emil turned red, quickly averting his eyes and scribbling some stuff down on his paperwork. Lukas chuckled a bit, deciding to leave the meeting ten minutes early. No one noticed except Denmark who raised a questioning eyebrow. Lukas shrugged and gave him a small wave before stepping out. By the time his cab got there, the other nations were coming out and calling cabs of their own. Lukas waved to the rest of the Nordics before leaving.  
Emil fake gagged at him.

"What's that look for?" Denmark asked him, nudging the shorter nation with his elbow. "Lukas has a bootycall. It's gross," Emil said as he got into the Dane's car. "A bootycall? Oooh~" Mathias laughed quickly covering his frown. Before he started the car he texted his Prussian friend.

D: Are you seriously banging Nore today??? It hasn't even been two days!

P: ;))))))) oh you know

D: >:00000

P: you said it was cool!

D: ik ik, I'm just fucking with ya

D: have fun, don't bust a hip old man

Mathias forced a smile, starting the car as Emil turned on the radio. "he said he won't be home until late. I don't know who he's seeing so we might need to check if he doesn't show up." Mathias just sighed and nodded, "Of course. Yeah." This is fine. Totally fine. Which was very evident in the Dane's hands. Knuckles that were white from how tight he was gripping the steering wheel. Totally perfectly fine.


	2. Something Enjoyable

[Warning: smut, IDK if you'd call this non-graphic or graphic but whatever. I think it's non-graphic, but y'know]

Lukas had stopped in the restroom of the hotel to clean/prep. It had been awhile since he's had sex. Around three years, and that was just a random match he had on Grindr. After about twenty to thirty minutes he went to the elevator. Going to the fourth floor. As much as he hated elevators, he was not about to walk up  four flights of stairs. Finally the elevator dinged and he stepped out, checking his phone for the room number again. 

He didn't have to walk far before finding room 403. Chewing his lip he shyly knocked on the door. Suddenly a bit nervous. "Come in!" A familiar voice called from inside, "It's unlocked!" Lukas opened the door and stepped in, starting to loosen his tie. "U-um, hey..."

"What? Nervous? Shy?" Prussia chuckled, getting up from the queen sized bed. "A bit... It's been awhile," Norway admitted, starting to unbutton his striped shirt. Prussia held the others' hips, rubbing small circles with his thumbs. "Don't worry about it, kesese, I won't do something without your permission." Norway relaxed a bit, forgetting about removing his shirt, instead wrapping his arms over Prussia's neck. "I've already prepared, so we can start..." He blushed a bit.

Prussia didn't hesitate to connect their lips. Kissing him softly, before getting more firm and deepening it. Norway hummed, kissing back and pulling him closer. He let out a small gasp when Prussia pinned him against the wall. Nore grinded their hips together, already feeling himself harden. Running his hands down the others chest, feeling the stocky build from years of working out and hard work. He moaned softly as their tongues twisted, moving his hands to grip white hair instead. 

Breaking the kiss, Norway kissed down the others jaw and neck. Leaving bite marks and hickeys, causing Prussia to let out a deep moan. Gripping the blond's thighs, he lifted him up. Norway was several inches taller than Prussia, but that didn't bother them as he tightly wrapped his legs around his waist. Continuing their sloppy kiss, Prussia carried him to bed. "Ow-" Nore winced but laughed a bit when they fell down onto the bed and accidentally bumped their heads.

"Sorry, sorry," Prussia laughed working to undo Norway's shirt. He huffed as his rushed pace caused him to have to keep trying. Sighing, Norway grabbed his hands moving them to deal with his pants, having already kicked his shoes and socks off. He removed his own shirt, moaning softly as the other rubbed his bulge working to pull his pants down. "Wait- I forgot the lube in my suitcase," Nore panted, getting up to go get it. Prussia removed his boxers, laying back and starting to stroke himself as he watched Lukas.

It didn't take very long for him to come back with a condom and lube. Removing his pants and boxers before crawling between Prussia's legs. He replaced the albino's hand with hid own. Stroking him slowly, before leaning forward to kiss him again. The Norwegian smirked when he felt the other moan into his mouth. Breaking the kiss he moved to bend down, taking the tip into his mouth. Red met indigo eyes as he started to slowly bob his head, hallowing his cheeks as he sucked. He closed his eyes when he heard the moans get louder and felt pale fingers running through his hair, gripping it tight.

Humming against the pretty girthy length, he reached down to stroke his own neglected erection. Eventually, the hand in his hair pulled his mouth off. Another hand cupping his face, using the thumb to wipe some drool from his swollen lips. "Hands and knees. Now," the albino spoke in a gravelly voice. All Norway could do was nod. Usually he wasn't one for being bossed around, preferring to do the bossing. But the way the nation said it had his knees a bit weak. "Ready for my awesome dick?" Prussia chuckled, gripping the blond's ass after he had moved. Norway rolled his eyes, "Don't ruin this by talking like that-" he was cut off by a wet tongue pressed against his hole. His breath hitched, "I-I suppose that's... A better use for your mouth.."

Prussia just hummed, spreading his cheeks more as he pressed his tongue into him. Prodding around until he heard Norway moan, rolling his hips back against his mouth. This encouraged the Prussian as he continued, squeezing his ass and trying to get deeper. Unfortunately, his tongue was never that long so he pulled back.  
Norway whined a bit, biting his lip as he saw Prussia rolling on the condom and grabbing the lube. He made sure to relax himself as a slick finger pressed into him. It wasn't that bad, but he felt mild discomfort when the second was added. Waiting as he was stretched out, slowly getting used to it. A pleased gasp escaped him as the two fingers brushed his prostate.

Soon a third finger got put in, scissoring him and thrusting quickly. Prussia had easily memorised where his spit was. "Ready?" He smirked, watching the way the other rolled back against his fingers. "Y-yes..."  
Prussia rubbed the lube over his erection after pulling out his fingers. Holding the Norwegian's hips, he started to press into him. Norway winced, moving to rest on his elbows and making sure to relax. Once Prussia was fully in he waited for the other to adjust. Rubbing his hips and outer thighs in a soothing manner, leaning down to kiss between his shoulder blades.

"Go," Norway breathed out, already pressing back. Nodding, he thrusted slowly, testing the waters at first. When he was sure it was alright he sped up, trying different angles until he heard Norway moan just a bit. Prussia moaned a bit himself and started to repeatedly hit that spot. The blond's moans just got louder as Prussia pulled him up to sit on his lap. Back to chest as the albino bit at his neck. Nore whined, leaning his head against the broad shoulder as he bounced.

Reaching around, Prussia started to stroke in time with the thrusts/bouncing. It didn't take much more of that before Norway was cumming with a loud moan onto his stomach and the sheets. He panted as Prussia placed him forward again, wincing from the overstimulation until he felt the other stop. Holding his hips tight as he came into the condom. He shivered when he felt him pull out, immediately rolling onto his back. Lazily watching as he threw the used condom in the bin, raising an eyebrow when he grabbed a new one.

"Round two?" Prussia asked, laying down next to him. Running a hand along his side and kissing his throat. "Alright then," Norway hummed a bit tiredly, sending him the smallest upturn of lips. Nore connected their lips again, kissing him deeply. Prussia was a little sloppy with kissing, but be didn't mind. Prussia rolled the new condom on, then climbed over Norway; kissing down his chest and stroking his inner thighs. Pressing in again, he lifted one of Norway's knees over his shoulder.

Norway moaned softly as the other started a fast and hard pace. One hand gripping the headboard, the other in the sheets. "Say my name," Prussia hummed, moaning a bit. 

"P-Prussia-"

"My name!" He emphasized with a particularly hard thrust.

"Gilbert!" Norway moaned out, closing his eyes tight.

Gilbert let go of his leg to lean down. Kissing him again, before going to bite and suck at his neck hard.

It was about after round three that they were wore out. Lukas stumbled up, hips hurting as he started gathering his clothing. "Leaving already..?" Gilbert asked, sitting up a bit. Sleep starting to come on. Lukas nodded, "Yeah..?" The Prussian shook his head, patting the bed. "The best part of sleeping together is sleeping," he chuckled. Lukas quirked an eyebrow, crossing his arms and standing up straight again.

"That isn't to say you aren't an amazing lay!" Gilbert laughed, continuing to wave Lukas back to bed. "You're obviously tired, let my awesomeness lure you to sleep." With a sigh, Lukas reluctantly got back into bed with the albino. His face heated up when the others' strong and pale arms wrapped over his midsection, pulling his back flush against his chest. "Goodnight Lukas..." A light barely noticeable kiss was placed under his ear.

Lukas' eyes widened a bit before he replied softly, "Night..." One arm was removed to turn off the lap, before continuing to hold him.

He wasn't exactly sure when he had fallen asleep, but he realized he had when his phone started ringing and vibrating. With a groan he blindly reached for it, Gilbert complaining about how it wasn't even six am. Finally he managed to answer it. "What?" He couldn't keep the snap out of his sleepy voice.

"You said you'd be home late, it's five in the morning!" Mathias' loud voice said through the phone. Lukas winced at the sound, "Quiet, you just woke us..."

"Well you had us worried." Mathias was fuming at the other end of the phone. He wasn't yelling, and not angry. Just jealous. Though he would never admit that to himself.

The Norwegian pulled out of Gilbert's arms, causing the latter to whine and reach for his warmth. "I'm an adult with my own life. You've never worried like this before," Lukas was getting more frustrated a he gathered his clothes "And since you decides to wake me at the asscrack of dawn, you can buy me an extra large coffee and breakfast on the way back to the house. Since you're also picking me up." He headed to the bathroom to shower.

"Fine! I will-" Mathias was cut off my Sealand yelling at him to shut up, and that a young boy needs his sleep. With a huff he hung up and got in the car.

***

Lukas spent quite awhile in the shower, getting dressed and combing his hair before he finally came out. Gilbert had gotten up since then, stretching out his slightly sore body. "Sorry for waking you," Lukas said softly, checking he had gotten everything. "It's fine.." Gilbert watched Lukas for a moment, grinning a bit. "Last night was lots of fun.. We should do that again, maybe try out some kinks?"

Blushing, Lukas shrugged. "It was fun... We'll see." He tensed in surprise when he felt Gilbert hug him from behind. "Can't leave without a goodbye kiss~"  
Sighing a bit, Lukas turned kissing him long and soft. When it pulled away, it was Gilbert's turn to blush. Before either could say anything, Lukas' phone buzzed. He looked to check it, shrugging a bit. "My ride is here... Feel free to text me."

Grabbing his things, he left. Leaving Gilbert a little stunned on how quickly everything happened. Oh he would definitely text again.

***

"Sorry..." Was the first thing Mathias said when Lukas got into the car with a glare. "Sorry won't cut it."  
Mathias sighed, "I know I shouldn't have gotten worried like that. I mean, you guys are my friends. I trust you guys- and you guys are fully grown and old, er- not that I'm calling you old in a bad way, you're not old; both of you look extremely good for your age. Hell I'm older than you-"

"Danmark." Lukas cut off his rambling, giving him the 'really' stare. "Right, my bad. Let's get that coffee and food." Mathias drove off. Though he couldn't help constantly glancing at the bruises and bites marking his good friend's neck. Surprised they hadn't healed yet, and a bit angry at how many there were.

Lukas pretended not to notice the others glances. Instead just closing his eyes with a sigh and lower the back of his seat. Laying down to rest. "Pick me up some painkillers too... I'll stay in the car," he mumbled undoing his seatbelt to roll over and nap.

"Alright, yeah. I'll even let you get away with lack of seatbelt.." Mathias sighed, glancing a bit concerned at Lukas. Why was he making a big deal out of this?


	3. What Changed..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, but I wanted an excuse to dive into little bits of their past

As Lukas' eyes fluttered shut, he was quickly drifted into a blissful sleep. Taken to a memory buried deep in his heart. A memory he often found himself reminiscing on, one that made him warm and happy.

/"Shh, you'll get us caught!" Lukas whispered harshly to the Dane behind him, tugging him further along down the stone hallways. Mathias snickered again, covering his mouth so no more sounds would escape. Finally, they reached a secluded corner where Mathias nudged him against the wall. Grinning as they kissed quickly, the Norwegian moving to wrap his arms around him, unable to conceal his own giggles.

Their kisses were sloppy, occasionally bumping noses and hitting teeth a bit. Each accident met with another laugh from the Dane, with Lukas rolling his eyes. All things to be expected from excitable teens, sneaking in intimacy between duties. Mathias hugged around his waist, nuzzling the others neck.

"I missed you~"

"I've noticed..." 

"And you?" Mathias placed a kiss on his neck.

"You already know..." Lukas sighed, running a hand through the spiky hair.

"I wish you would come and visit more..." Mathias kissed him sweetly, before pressing their foreheads together. "It's hard to keep making excuses to go and see you..."

"I know... I will try and write to you more often," Lukas cupped his face, offering him a small smile. "I love you..."

The Dane's eyes lit up, "I love you more! I would never let you go..." He grinned and pressed against him, rubbing his sides. Lukas laughed a bit, deepening their kiss. 

"Let's go to the garden," Mathias pulled away, this time being the one to tug Lukas along. Lukas huffed, but didn't argue, instead shaking his head and smiling a bit.

~~~  
(Late Viking Era)  
"Norge? What if I told you..." Denmark looked away, flushing a bit. It was a dark night by the fire, wrapped in furs. They were the only ones still awake, and still outside. Sweden had already went to bed taking little Iceland with him.

"Told me what?" He looked up from the knife he was sharpening. Raising an eyebrow, "Spit it out."

"I think I like you... More than a friend or ally.." Denmark said, clearing his throat.

Norway paused, treading lightly with his words. "Care to elaborate..? You mean like brothers as you and Sweden are?" Norway would've been flattered to hear that Denmark considered him to be part of their brother pact, but it would be a bit disappointing. Considering he personally thought even more highly of the Dane who found him. And their recent growth through the late stages of puberty had brought more than enough embarrassing thoughts of the other.  
A sigh from the Dane brought him from his worried thoughts.

"Not like brothers... I mean- it's different," Denmark turned to him, holding his hand out. "Can I kiss you?"

Dropping what he was holding, Norway blinked in surprise. Flustered, and a bit relieved. Glancing away for a moment, he nodded a bit.  
"I suppose you can..." 

It was a couple minutes of awkward shuffling in the dark. The only sounds were coming from the crackling fire and crickets. Eventually, Denmark and Norway were sat across from each other, face to face. 

"I've never kissed anyone before," Denmark admitted, awkwardly placing a hand on the others knee. 

"I say you should just get on with it..."

Nodding, Denmark leaned in then pulled away last second. Blushing darkly and looking down, "I- gods help me..."

"Are you going to kiss me or not? I'm getting quite tired."

Denmark nods, "I will-" he was cut off by Norway pressing his lips to his quickly in a peck.

"There."

"That's it?" Denmark blinked.

"Until you can kiss me yourself." Norway stood, gathering his things. Denmark grabbed his shoulder, turning and kissing him. It was an awkward press of lips, both unsure if they should move but they tried. Hesitantly embracing each other. When they pulled away, they were equally flushed and embarrassed.

"I believe we might need some practice..." Norway suggested, brushing a finger over his own lips.

"I wouldn't mind that at all..." Denmark responded. 

Norway gave him a soft smile, "Put out the fire. I'll bring our things inside..."/

 

Lukas whined as he was nudged awake, being drawn out of his dreams.

"I already ordered our food, I figured you'd like to eat while it's warm," Mathias pulled up to the drive through window, grabbing some paper bags. Rubbing his temples, Lukas sat up the seat and begrudgingly took the drinks from him.

Mathias gave him a warm smile, relieving some of the irritation Lukas had. But instead replacing it with a pang in his heart. His smile always reminded him of something Mathias would say to him years ago. Something that continues to pick and pride at his heart and mind. Even when our countries are in hard times, just know that Denmark loves you. Denmark the man, not the country... 

Lukas wish he could understand what changed Denmark the man's mind. And why he didn't feel the same spark Lukas felt when they touched, or the warmth when they spoke. He sipped his coffee, occasionally glancing at the other. It was strange how much they had grown. They were barely full grown adults when they were separated, but now their bodies resembled maturity and their true age was definitely shown in their eyes, and the way they held themselves. Bit Mathias still kept this childish optimism and hope, that Lukas yearned to be directed at him alone once again.

"Lukas?" Mathias looked over, "Eat. Stop zoning out."

"Don't tell me what to do," Lukas huffed but started to eat.

"I'm just looking out for you!"

"I'm just looking out for you," Lukas mimicked back with a small smirk.

"I am! Meanie," Mathias laughed.

With a sigh, Lukas relaxed back, deciding to ignore the complications his heart was pulling up. Just wanting to enjoy some gross drive through food, and the company of his best friend.


End file.
